User blog:OtakuCrazy'99/My First Roleplay Blog: Ai Takano! :D (Plz Read!)
Reality Blog: Hey, everyone! It's me, OtakuCrazy'99! :D I'm back from the roadtrip that I talked about on my last blog post; it was pretty amazing all right! But, I seriously did not like Las Vegas that much; whatsoever! (Sorry for the wiki-ers that live there!) Ummm...Anyways, so as you can see the title of this new blog post, I will be roleplaying as the first generation LOVE Musume member, Ai Takano. I really wanted to do a blog focousing on this one, particular girl because my dad has some realitives from Okinawa, so I decided to make her hometown as Ginowan, Okinawa. I hope you all enjoy my roleplay blogs! :P Here it goes! Ai's "Blog" Minna, konichiwa! This is Ai Takano, current first generation member of the all-female group, LOVE Musume. I thank all of my fans out there that support me and LOVE Musume! :D This is my first time ever having a blog, or even taking the responsibility to ever write one as well; so I might get a little nervous writting this and such...But, I will try my best with all of my typing skills! (LOL!) Is that okay? Anyways, I guess I'll start here... Many of you LOVE Musume fans think that me and Hikaru-kun are a couple...Or, something like that. But, we're just friends. We've been that way since we were kids! So, please, don't be concerned about that matter, all right? Good! Here's a pic of me and Hikaru-kun as schoolchildren: I can't believe that was so long ago already! Haha! I bet Hikaru-kun would be embarrassed by this, but oh well! *evil laugh* (Sorry, Hikaru-kun! :P) Although, I think that he will be my first love...Maybe. What I meant was, I've never fallen "head over heels" for someone before, but if I could; I hope it could be someone like him. Besides that, a friend of mine showed me a video of this girl named Cuca who auditioned for both the eleventh and twelfth generation of Momusu. Well, in my opinion, I think she's a pretty good dancer...But, maybe she could just improve her singing; just a little. (I was disappointed to find out from Tsunku-san that she didn't pass the second round of the auditions! :( Good luck, Cuca-chan! I can see your talent, so, please, don't give up on your dreams!) I also went to the supermarket with my mom this morning...And I happened to try some cheese samples...I tried this salami thing with some cheese in it...Then, the lady at the sample table told me that the cheese I just ate wasn't a cow's cheese, but a goat's! I was shocked at first, because it tasted really, really good...But, then I ended up begging my mom into buying that delicious goat cheese! Haha! I'm so glad that we did buy it! :D I think I'll make goat cheese one of my favorite foods starting today! (LOL!) Well, I'm sorry I have to end this, but me and the rest of the LOVE Musume girls are going out to shop! This'll be exciting! :D Sayonara for now, ~Ai-chan~ So, how'd you think? Was my roleplaying as Ai-chan any good? Please, comment down below to tell me what you think! I'll be waiting! *eyes staring digitallly at you* Bye-bye, ~Maemaechan~ Category:Blog posts